Knights of the Cross
The Knights of the Cross, also known as the Knights of the Sword, are a group of people who wield one of three holy swords, each forged with one of the nails from the Crucifixion of Christ. The Knights The knights are a force for Light that help keep the balance with the forces for darkness. When something truly evil happened, one of the Knights tended to show up.Dead Beat, ch. 37 The exact prerequisite qualifications for being chosen are unknown. Harry Dresden's working theory is that Knights are descendants of old royalty - which were the subjects of power in the old world. This would fit all the recent Knights known to him: Shiro is descended from the last kingShō Tai - wikipedia of Okinawa.Okinawa - wikipedia,Small Favor, ch. 15, Sanya from SaladinSaladin - wikipedia Michael Carpenter from Charlemagne.Charlemagne - wikipedia''Small Favor, ch. 46 So far, the swords have been temporarily used by at least three people of unknown descent, Karrin Murphy, Waldo Butters, and Susan Rodriguez. The main reason for the Knights to exist is to fight the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Whenever they are up to something, one or more of the knights tends to show up to combat them. Michael later explains that their main enemies are the Fallen, and that their job is to save the humans who hold the coins and help them free themselves of the Fallen. The Swords The '''Swords of the Cross' are three Holy Swords made from the three nails of Christ's crucifixion. The swords are protected by a holy power, a protection that can be broken by trying to use the sword in opposition to the principles it upholds. For instance, the sword of faith will become vulnerable when its wielder breaks a promise. Once that protection is broken, killing an innocent with one of the swords will destroy its powers.Grave Peril, ch. 21 Grave Peril, ch. 29 *''Fidelacchius, The Sword of Faith. In the hands of Shiro Yoshimo and Karrin Murphy it took the form of a katana, known in Japanese legends as '''Kusanagi'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi - wikipedia.ChangesGhost Story, ch. 9 When wielded by Waldo Butters, it took the form of a Jedi lightsaber.Skin Game, ch. 51 *''Amoracchius, The Sword of Love. It has the form of a heavy European broad sword. Also known as '''Excalibur'.Excalibur - wikipedia''Ghost Story, ch. 9 *Esperacchius, The Sword of Hope. It has the form of a cavalry saber. Also known as '''Durendal'Durendal - wikipedia From Small Favor to Cold Days, Sanya is the only active Knight left. At the end of Skin Game, Waldo Butters joins him. ''Fidelacchius'' The sword used to be wielded by Shiro Yoshimo, now dead.Death Masks, ch. 31 In Skin Game, it is taken up by Waldo Butters. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Shiro was killed and in his last moments he gave Fidelacchius to Harry Dresden for safekeeping, that he would know who the next knight will be.Death Masks, ch. 31 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael asks Harry if he found any candidates for wielder of Fidelacchius; at this time Harry had not.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Changes'' In Changes, the two swords in Dresden's care were temporarily used—''Fidelacchius'' by Karrin Murphy.Changes, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 46 ''Skin Game In Skin Game, Karrin Murphy misuses Fidelacchius when she attempts to strike down Nicodemus Archleone after he asked for mercy, resulting in its destruction. Later, in desperation, Harry throws the hilt to Waldo Butters; as he picks up the broken sword, Harry hears what sounds like a heavenly chorus as the sword transforms into a Jedi lightsaber. ''Amoracchius'' The last known wielder is Michael Carpenter, now retired from the Knights.Small Favor, ch. 46 The sword is currently in the hands of Harry Dresden. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michael Carpenter states that, according to Church records, this is not the first time that one of the White Council has been asked to be custodian of one of the Swords. Harry Dresden is one custodian—the other is The Original Merlin who had Amoracchius.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Michael Carpenter was gravely injured on Demonreach. Afterward, he chose to retire from active Knight duty, also giving his Sword to Dresden.Small Favor, ch. 46 ''Changes'' In Changes, the two swords in Dresden's care were temporarily used—''Amoracchius'' by Susan Rodriguez.Changes, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 48 ''Skin Game In Skin Game, Amoracchius is temporarily wielded by Michael Carpenter. ''Esperacchius'' The sword is known to have been wielded by the Egyptian, about which next to nothing is known, then by Sanya, who is currently a Knight. ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, it is mentioned that the Archangel Michael had offered Esperacchius to the former Denarian Sanya, who accepted.Small Favor, ch. 15 In the series ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, the Knights of the Cross were founded to save the Denarians, not to destroy them. Their purpose is to face and challenge the Fallen Angels and give the human they hold the chance to reconsider their choice, to set it aside, and to change their path. ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Michael Carpenter states that their purpose, at least as it relates to the Denarians, is to rescue the poor souls trapped by the Fallen. They were not given their power to strike down their enemies no matter how much they might deserve it. When Harry attempts to persuade The Knights into taking an offensive operation against The Fallen, Michael states, "This isn't a democracy, Harry. We serve a King." ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Father Forthill tells Harry that Nicodemus Archleone is an ancient foe of the Knights. He says that Nicodemus has killed every knight who has gone up against him, all except two. Shiro Yoshimo is one of them. Harry thought it was the Knights job to deal out justice: Fists of God. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Murphy told Harry that she is not telling him where the Swords—''Amoracchius'' and Fidelacchius—are and that he’s not getting them back. She knows how powerful they are and how vulnerable they are in wrong hands.Cold Days, ch. 28 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Karrin Murphy, Michael Carpenter, and Waldo Butters all wield a Sword at one point. Murphy temporarily uses Fidelacchius to thwart Nicodemus Archleone, but plays into his plan and results in the destruction of the blade. Michael picks up Amoracchius again to help Harry. Butters takes possession of Fidelacchius hilt to fight off Nicodemus, and the Sword's broken blade is replaced by a beam of energy. Waldo Butters accepts to wield Fidelacchius long-term. Harry Dresden decides to hide Amoracchius beneath Demonreach. According to Nicodemus, the average Knight of the Cross served for three days; most wielded a Sword for a specific purpose and was relieved of their duties after fulfilling it (such as Karrin Murphy, who fought in the battle of Chichén Itzá). If this is true, then long-serving Knights like Michael and Sanya are more of an exception than a norm. Notes References External references Charlemagne *Charlemagne Video — History.com *Charlemagne - Wikipedia *Charlemagne -- Britannica Online Encyclopedia *The Sword of Charlemagne -- myArmoury.com Saladdin *Saladin — History.com Video *Saladin - Wikipedia *Saladin (Ayyubid sultan) -- Britannica Online Encyclopedia *Saladin - Timeline *Saladin (Salah al-Din Yusuf Ibn Ayyub) Last King of Okinawa *[Kingdom|Ryukyu Kingdom - Wikipedia *Shō Tai - Wikipedia *A Brief History of Okinawa *List of monarchs of Ryukyu Islands - Wikipedia Category:Knights of the Cross Category:Death Masks Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game